fallowers' misrepresentation
by Lyneriden Sprite
Summary: Equius and Nepeta talk out some benefits.


Moirallegiance, a wonderful quadrant with many, many benefits. Perhaps this day a new benefit would come. The ultimate benefit if you would. They been discussing it recently, during some particularly intense feelings jams It was agreed to let the both of them indulge themselves. Equius still wasn't very comfortable even with the agreement he made. He was still sweeting when she kissed him, not that he wasn't sweeting all the time. It made him taste so salty, not that his lips wert nice. They were soft, about the same as hers. She liked to wrap her arms around his head as pet him. Slip her hands threw his hair, it could be very soft and silky if properly tamed. Equius liked to hug back. Lucky his Moirail could take the delicacy that he could deliver. She did enjoy his particular brand of affection. But just kissing the lips on the top half of his body wasn't the entirely the plan. She started to descend down his body licking all the way down. Past the waist band, her rough tongue inciting a bit of a rumble in her pawsitively strong man. When she finely got down the base of blue Equius seemed almost scared. She couldn't help but giggle, his mussels never seemed to give him much confidence around her. It was always so cute. She gave the base a squeeze and the tip a kiss. He seemed to enjoy that very much as a deep surplus of sweet opened up on his skin. He even squirmed his hips around, trying to push into the retreating mouth of his Moirail. Couldn't have him having too much fun just yet. She couldn't help but giggle, so she chased down her giggling with a thick, pulsing, dripping treat. Her Moirail's bulge really was quite the item, it was tremendous. Veins of indigo gushing threw it, as the tides moved the oceans. Nepeta's hemoglobin was teeming with excitement as well. It was an exciting time, they had been talking about this for a while. Now the product of all the conversation was preventing her from uttering the slightest word, only allowing a gentile sucking. Her tongue played in chorus with her lungs as she skipped her tongue around the head of his bulge. It seemed to enjoy the kitten licks as it maneuvered to receive more of them. Nepeta enjoyed giving pleaser, it was hard to decide whether giving or getting was more fun. The feeling of an eager organ worming her thought as is slid threw her muscles. Or perhaps the excitement of a pair of soft lips seeking a little of her sap. Well soon shed be giving it a try, fur now though. Equius' own satisfaction was paramount. Luckily it was preposterously easy to get him off. As was clearly demonstrated by the stir all his other components where in. Nepeta's own body praying for some feeling, Equius' parts getting all the love wasn't very fair! Prudently, Nepeta was about to get a large dose of their new benefit. Salty heterogeneous genetic material, it was interesting to say the least. Never having tasted it before making up most of that feeling. Swishing it around her mouth with her tongue after feeling It spurt out. It was stringy, almost web like. And hot, everything about this experience was. In many more ways then one. Plenty of spice and everything nice to fill her mouth with. Equius was always so giving. Gulping it all down wasn't trivial, she did spill a handful of sperm despite her efforts. And efforts she made to keep it to herself after all, she did just spend all that time coaxing it out of the ever so genteel Blue blood. Nevertheless, time well spent, the gift she managed to wring out was tasty. After gulping down her treat Nepeta rose to her feet and nuzzled her nose to her benefactor. He was enjoying himself but that was only one side of this coin. It was time to flip the change and herself into a more, succulent position. Her own bulge was ample, big enough to fill his mouth. Equius wasn't as good, he could suck a little harder then his lean lover, but his tongue couldn't move like hers. Skill not withstanding having anything this passionately engulf her down to the base was vastly superior to anything else she was doing. Equius lack of skill did make it somewhat rougher and messier, that drawback was patched over with some vigor. One thing the horsey man had in abundance was pure strength. Nepeta could feel her own reproductive slime bubbling to the top of her torso. A bit shamefully perhaps she was already nearing the top of her arc. Luckily no one else was around to make any fun. She wailed and purred as Equius kept slurping. Felt like he wanted to taste her affection as much as she wanted to taste his. And when she finely gave it up and let him have what he so wished for he devoured it same as she did. It was like a hungry dog eating its first food of the day. He grabbed every drop that she shot into his mouth with his tongue and promptly guzzled it down. Once he was done feeding she clambered off him. They shared a little kiss, after all making out was much less than what they just did. this new relationship was starting out very well. Both of them had their release and where now laying in each other's' arms. Nepeta was finally as sweaty as her Moirail. It was a time of high sync between the two, they even had a matching trickle of cum down their chests. Such a sweet and salty day all round.


End file.
